Perry's Story
by DoofGirl9
Summary: An exciting adventure to find the Happinator! Involving Isabella and Monobrow possibly being, *GASP* RELATED! NOT PxD! Phinabella!   Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Major Monogram came out of a hidden door. "Very good" he said, clapping slowly. "Very, very good." I watched Phineas put a protective arm around Isabella.

"You think you can hide from me! Major Francis Monogram?" I would have laughed if this hadn't been so terrifying. "Well you can hide no longer, because your stories end, RIGHT. NOW.

Monogram pulled out a ray gun, and...

STOP!

Hold up, this is WAY towards the end of the story.

I present to you my story. From the beginning.

CHAPTER 1:

I agree to go on a road trip with my best friend

It was an ordinary afternoon. Phineas and Ferb were laying out blueprints for their "big idea" of the day. I knew Isabella would come in soon and say,

"Hi Phineas! Watcha doin'?"

Right on schedule. I put on my hat and snuck behind the house. "Hey, where's Perry?" I smiled. Never gets old.

I slid down the tube as Buford and Baljeet arrived in the backyard. I didn't know why, but today I was undeniably happy. Not for any reason, I was just plain out ecstatic.

I landed in my lair with a big smile on my face and chattered loudly to get Major Monogram's attention. "Oh, there you are Agent P. You look unusually happy today." I chattered and nodded. "Ok then, go stop Doofenshmirtz!"

I nodded and jumped into my hovercar. To Doof's house I go!

By the time I arrived at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated, the happy feeling was still there. I was a little weirded out by that point. Why was I so happy?

I parked the hovercar on Doof's balcony, and walked in. I had a feeling Doof was feeling the same kind of happiness I was. That, and I could hear him singing Gitchee Gitchee Goo.

"Why hello Perry the Platypus! I bet you're wondering what my evil scheme for the day is. Oddly enough, I don't have one! Ever since I woke up this morning, I had this feeling of happiness, even Norm has been unusually bright all day! What about you Perry the Platypus?"

I nodded. "Really? You too Perry the Platypus? We need to find whoever is making everyone happy, and put a stop to it!"

I tilted my head in confusion. Put a stop to it? I'm happier than I've been since my last day off! Doof registered my confused expression and said "Perry the Platypus, if we don't destroy the Happinator, you like that, I made it up on the spot, no one will ever be anything but happy again! We need the other feelings in the world! There will be no more good breakup songs in the world! Come on Perry the Platypus! We could go on an adventure together!"

I thought about it. At that instant I walked over and got in my hovercar. "Perry the Platypus, are you ditching me?" Doof yelled across the room. I patted the seat next to me, and motioned for him to come over. "Yay! Perry the Platypus, we're going to go?" I nodded. Don't make me regret this. "But Perry the Platypus! Your tiny platypus sized hovercraft won't fit me! Let's take Norm!"

I sighed as the doctor pressed a button turning Norm into an airplane. "I really should read your instruction manual." "Yes, yes you should." Norm said. I got into Norm and Doof hopped into the driver's seat. "Yea!" Doof yelled. "Doofy and Perry on an epic adventure!" I face palmed.

This was gonna be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: My boss goes insane on everyone.

"On the fourth day of Christmas please Santa give to me: a silver guitar, a sash full of patches, two busted brothers and a jet powered rocket ski..."

Perry banged his head on the dashboard repeatedly. Doof had been singing Christmas songs for THREE HOURS. THREE. $!#%*. HOURS.

I finally slammed my hand on the radio turning it off while glaring at Doof. If I heard that squeaky German voice singing one more time... "Gosh Perry the Platypus. You don't have to be such a party pooper!" Doof pouted.

My watch beeped. I turned it on, still aggravated at Doof. "He should have had Jeremy's pants in that bag. It just would have made the whole situation less awkward for everyone." I heard Carl's nasally voice as Monobrow turned around. I used Doof's for Monogram just because it was hilarious, but M.M. would never find out. I mean, I can't talk!

"Agent P, where are you? You haven't been captured by Doofenshmirtz have you?" I turned my watch towards Doof, who was still humming Christmas carols. "Great googly moogly! Agent P! What are you doing?"

Doof finally noticed the watch, and turned to talk to Monobrow. "Oh hello Francis!" Doof snickered and continued. "Why are you calling Perry the Platypus?" Monobrow groaned. "Not to talk to you, that's for sure." Carl chuckled in the background. "That was a good one sir." I rolled my eyes. When was the competitiveness between the two of them ever gonna stop?

Doof thought hard for a second, trying to come up with a comeback. "Well I'm sure your fiancé didn't call to talk to you when we were at the academy."

Monogram's face dropped. He stared through the screen at Doof with increasing rage. "Um, sir?" Carl asked. Monogram pulled a ray gun out of his pocket and pointed it at what seemed to be Carl, "Not a word." and then turned back to me and Doof. "Agent P. Destroy him. You have 24 hours. Bring him back to me dead, or you face his consequences." The screen went black.

I stared at Doof, mouth wide open. I had to kill him? My best friend? There is no way I could do that. But Monogram said if I didn't, I face his consequences.

Doof chuckled nervously. "So, uh, Perry the Platypus? Are you gonna kill me, or uh..." Doof went silent for a second then put Norm on auto-pilot. "PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" He erupted into shaking sobs. A tear ran down my cheek. I couldn't do this. I dropped the ray gun I was pulling out of my pocket. Doof threw his arms around me in a hug. "Thank you Perry the Platypus." He said. "Thank you."

I was getting a little worried after that. I knew what my boss meant when he said I'd have to face Doof's consequences, and Doof knew too. But one question remained in my mind:

What had Doof done?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: The story behind the academy.

About an hour had passes since the "chat" with M.M. and me and Doof were silent. No singing or humming, just trying to find the Happinator. My mind was still going over that question though. What had Doof done to upset Monogram so much

I picked up a pad of paper and a pencil, and scrawled down a question. Doof took it out of my hand. "Ugh, your platypus handwriting is so hard to read." He paused and sighed. "Well you have a right to know now that I've gotten us into this." He took a deep breath.

"Back when I had just moved to America, I didnt speak much English, you know, because I came from Druselstien, and they," Doof coughed. "Um. Don't speak English there." I rolled my eyes.

No dip Sherlock.

"Anywho, Major Monogram was my best friend and translator. He helped me with my English, I helped him with his disintegrating family bonds. You see, Monobrow was raised by his uncle, and until the day before he was sent of to the academy, he thought he was his father." Doof took a deep breath.

"At that time Perry, I was not evil." I was surprised. Doof called me by my real name. Not just Perry the Platypus. I was Perry to him now. I was incredibly touched by that sentiment, but I had to hear the rest of his story.

"Not even a little bit!" Doof continued. "You see, me and Monobrow were entering the Academy for the National Good Guys Association. It didn't have a very good acronym. I mean, ANGGA? Really? you try saying that Perry, not pleasant to say! But me and Monobrow had our issues. We were the best of friends back then Perry. I raised my eyebrow. The best of friends? Even with my awful childhood, I still managed to be a good guy.

It happened exactly 12 years ago. It was the day of our graduation. The day me and Monobrow were officially Good Guys. You see Perry, Monobrow had a girlfriend she cared very much about. Her name was Vivian Garcia-Shapiro." I gasped. That was Isabella's mom. "I also had some one I cared about deeply. Her name was Meena Grace. This was after Charlene and I's divorce." I let out a sigh of reilef. At least I didn't know this person. "The day of the graduation Meena left me for someone named Lawerence Fletcher. I decided my heart had been ripped out too many times, so when they called my name to receive my certificate, I left."

I was shocked. Why do my two lives have to tie together like this! It was bad enough Linda goes to cooking classes with Charlene. They were as close I wanted my lives to come together.

Doof registered my look of shock and patted me on the shoulder. "What's the matter Perry?" I shook my head and turned away. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story?" He asked gently. I nodded slowly. "Ok. So after I turned evil I went downstairs to our underground bunk, the one me and Monobrow shared, and started packing up my stuff. Monobrow was sitting on his bed crying. Viv had left him. He said she was pregnant, and she didn't want her child to live the life of an undercover secret agent. As you know, she'd have to live in secrecy with Monobrow and the child."

"That night Viv called me, because we were civil to each other, she was very kind to me you know." I did know. Every time Isabella would come over she'd bring me home baked platypus treats, courtesy of her mother.

My stomach growled. Gosh Isabella's mom made delicious treats. Doof looked over at me. "Let's take a break, grab some snacks." I nodded. "I need an oil change!" Norm said. Doof rolled his eyes.

Next stop: The gas station


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: I have unfortunate nightmares.

I sighed. The Shell gas station we stopped at was old and gross. Doof gave me 10 dollars for some snacks and headed to the bathroom. I grabbed 2 cans of Pringles and 2 coffees. Doof's was decaf. Someone that hyper normally does NOT need caffeine.

Doof came out of the bathroom and grabbed some oil for Norm. "Great, now to go and get Norm!" I handed him the chips and drinks and walked out of the store. While I was sitting in Norm, a thought came to me. How did the Happinator tie in with the story about Major Monogram? Did the Happinator even have anything to do with his story? I hadn't heard the ending of Doof's story yet, so I couldn't be sure about anything.

A thought drifted to my mind. If Vivian was pregnant twelve years ago, before she left Monogram, did that make Isabella? I didn't want to think about it. Isabella was a sweet girl, with a huge crush on Phineas. But Monogram used to have black hair.

Interrupting my thoughts, Doof opened the door. He passed me my can of chips and the caffeinated coffee. "Would you like me to continue my story?" I nodded. "Well then, where was I?" I sighed. He was just über frazzled.

"So, I got to the part about Monogram proposing to Viv, and her leaving him for the sake of the child." My mouth dropped open. He skipped the whole "proposing part". "Oh, whoops, skipped that part, didn't I." Sometimes I thought Doof could read my mind.

"Anywho, she called me, but Monogram answered the phone. If you thought he was angry when he told you to kill me, you should've seen him that night. He kicked me out, and told me he'd never forgive me. He thought she was cheating on me with him. I wasn't of course, my heart being broken by Meena. I never did find out what Viv wanted..." He trailed off.

I sighed. I worry about Doof sometimes. He is my best friend, and I think of him as family. Peter the Panda had just brought us closer together. Dumb panda from Seattle. I kicked Norm. "No need to feel upset." Norm said

"Perry, why don't you take a break. I'll wake you up in a while. I reclined my chair. Yea, like I could ever fall asleep after all that had happened today. Monogram threatening to kill my nemesis. Isabella's dad being.. You know what I mean. I shut my eyes and fell backwards into dreamland.

"Perry! Perry!" It was Phineas, and probably Ferb, they never leave each other's side. I ran forwards trying to find them. "Perry! Help us Perry!" I ran ahead as fast as I could, but I was in Isabella's pool, with Major Monogram, who had a ray gun pointed at Isabella. "Help! Phineas!" She cried. I swam upwards, trying to reach her. "Help!" It was thunder storming, and I was hiding under Doof's old green couch. "Welcome home." Candace said. Then the world was spinning.

Spinning.

Spinning.

I woke up with a start. "Jeez Perry, I was just putting a blanket over you." It was Doof. The boys weren't in any danger. I let out a sigh of reilef. "Bad dreams?" I nodded and laid back down. Those dreams had scared me. I knew that Pinky was there to protect Isabella, and I knew he'd protect the boys, like he knew I'd protect Isabella. I knew one thing though.

I sure hoped I wasn't predicting the future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the positive feedback everyone, I really appreciate it! :D **

CHAPTER 5: The enemy learns my weaknesses. Family.

20 hours and counting. Counting down, for that matter. 20 hours until I face the concequences of not killing my best friend. Harsh right? The new information I gained about Monogram, fought me his weaknesses. Love. I could tell by the way he got automatically angry at Doof for bringing up that phone call. Not nesisarilly reckless, but angry none the less. I looked over at Doof, who was snoring soundly while Norm was on autopilot.

They say to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. I smiled. Easy enough. I called Carl on my watch. "Agent P!" Carl whispered. " I don't know what is going on with Major Monogram! He's going crazy! You need to stop him Agent P! Before he does anything reck-" Carl slumped to the ground.

Carl! If anything happened to the poor kid, I'd never forgive myself. I chattered as Monogram picked up the screen. "Why hello Agent P." He said coldly.

"Any luck with," He paused and spat out the last two words. Dr. Doofenshmirtz. I glowered at him. He was definitely going off the deep end. He had a look in his eye that told me he was scrambled.

"You haven't killed him yet? Then take a look at this!"

Monogram stepped back to reveal the entire Flynn-Fletcher family, as well as the Garcia-Shapiros, Who Monogram had a cruel eye on. I lunged towards him. If he as much as breaths on any of those kids, he will be very, very sorry.

"If you don't kill Doofenshmirtz in the next 20 hours, they die. Especially those two." He glowered at Isabella and her mom. "I might just kill them anyway. For breaking my heart. I've gotten over you. Taking our child away. Leaving me behind." I recognized the shock on Isabella's face. I could tell what was going through her mind.

"You're, my father?" Isabella looked up with confusion. "Yes, yes I am. And you're going to die from a mistake your mother made." He grinned triumphantly. "I'm so sorry Isa!" Viv cried. "It's okay mom! I, I love you!" Isabella sobbed into her moms arms. Monogram gagged. "All this love stuff makes me sick! You two are defenatly dying."

Phineas stood up. Phineas what are you doing! Are you trying to get yourself killed! I know you love her, but don't get yourself killed. He couldn't hear me. I'm just a platypus. "If your going to kill Isabella, you have to go through me first! Because, I, I, I love her." Isabella looked up from crying. My heart went out to them. NOW STOP TRYING TO MAKE MONOGRAM KILL YOU!

Monogram walked over to Phineas. "You love her huh?" Phineas nodded. "Yes sir. Please don't kill her." All eyes in the room were on Phineas and Monogram. Please be like a Disney movie! I thought to myself. Where the good guy's devotion to love and happiness turns the evil guy good again! Alas, this isn't a Disney movie. This was real life.

I kind of felt bad I was hoping for Phineas to stop protecting Isabella, but he was my family, and blood is thicker than water! Or however that saying goes... I turned to Doof, who was still asleep. I had an idea, and it was kind of reckless, but I couldn't let my friends and family die. I had 20 hours.

The clock was ticking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! I was a little conflicted on this chapter… Tell me what you think!**

CHAPTER 6: We put my plan into action!

Doof pulled over. "Are you sure this is going to work?" I nodded. Positive. "Okay then, but your risking your, and your owners lives you know." I turned away. I wrote down all that had happened last night for Doof, but the comment about putting my owners in danger put me on edge.

We were at a farm house on the borderline of California. A whopping 500 miles away from Danville, CA. Doof walked up the long twisted driveway, with me on a leash behind. I had also written out exactly what I wanted him to say, seeing as how he often goes off on tangents...

Door walked up to the brick house and knocked on the red door. "ŹAY! THERES SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!" A voice yelled. "Comin Ma!" I heard a couple of locks being undone, and the door opened to a girl with tan skin, like she'd been outside all summer long. Her dark brown hair was in braids, all the way down her back. She was also wearing a purple and green up and down striped shirt.

"Hiya!" The girl said happily. "What are you and your pet platypus doing all the way out in these parts?" She tilted her head, as if she was confused. Doof looked a little shocked by her excitedness.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Źayleë, or Źay for short! What's your name?" Doof stuttered. "I,I,I, I'm Heinz, and this is my platypus Perry." I chattered for effect. "Awwwwww, he's so cute! Can I hold him?" Źay asked. Doof shrugged. "Sure, why not. Can I ask you a few questions?" Źay picked me up and nodded. Doof looked around, then whispered to Źay: "Do you know anything about a machine that makes people happy, or happier?"

Źay smiled real big. "I sure do! I built one, all by myself! You wanna see it? Come on, I'll show you!" She grabbed Doof's hand and pulled him into the house, and down into the basement. "This is my inventing room!" I looked around, impressed. She was like a girl version of Ferb, though defiantly less silent. "Why did you make it?" Doof asked. Źay looked at the ground and sighed. "My family hates me. They are all homophobic. I'm bi, and they don't accept me for it. They also say my religion is stupid, and that I don't deserve to live." A tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the floor.

She was still holding me, so I put my head on her shoulder and chattered. "What religion are you?" Doof asked. I glared at him. This is obviously a touchy subject. "I, I, I'm a lunist. I believe in the spirit of the moon. Yue." She picked up a sketchbook and drew a symbol in Chinese. 月. "The past few days have been wonderful." She smiled softly. "My family liked me. Even though it's not real, and just the effects of the Happinator, I feel like I have a family again." I chattered. We were going to take away her happiness.

I felt a lightbulb go up over my head. We could take her with us! I conveyed that to Doof through my eyes. Doof nodded. "Źay, this might sound crazy, but we need your help." "We?" Źay asked. I smiled. Just you wait Źay, just you wait...

1 HALF HOUR LATER

"I'll do it." Źay said, a confident look on her face. "Come on then!" Doof smiled. " Lets save some lives." I chattered.

This had better work.

**To let all of you know, Źay isn't crazy, her brain is just wired differently than everyone else. She's also not autistic. She's just had a lot of trouble with life in the past few years..**


	7. Chapter 7

NattyMc; THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! And now, the next chapter:Źay hummed along with Doof and the radio. She had a rather pretty voice, it was like Isabella's voice, but deeper. I chattered. Źay was petting me. In many ways Źay reminded me of Ferb. The inventing skills, the smile, and the way she scratched underneath my collar.

Źay and Doof had been talking about everything, anything, as long as they had an opinion on the matter, they'd talk about it. It was interesting, listening to two completely different people, with two completely different opinions on everything. Doof would try anything, Źay was super picky. Źay was deathly afraid of heights, Doof loved being high up. The one thing they did agree on, was love. Love was the one thing that kept them both going. I knew Doof wouldn't bother to be an evil scientist without me and Vanessa. Źay needed to be liked to keep the will to live.

"That's why I created the Happinator. So I could continue living. I was sick of homophobic people, and people really obsessed with religion."

Doof looked at Źay. When I say looked, I mean, not creepily, but he looked in her eyes, and felt a connection. I could see his heart softening for the little girl who just wanted to be happy.

"Are we there yet?" Źay broke the silence.

Ismiled. She's still a normal kid, even with all the grown up things she was forced to think about.

"No." Doof shook his head. Źay sighed.

"How bout now?" She grinned, showing her were teal and orange, the same color I was. Doof noticed too.

"Your braces, are they?" Źay nodded.

"Teal and hawaian sunset!" She paused. "Are we there yet?"Doof looked aggravated.

He turned and looked out the window. "Yes. Yes we are." My face fell. Źay and Doof both reached for the Happinator at the same time.

"I'm gonna do i-" Źay shook her head. "No. I'm the one who sent you across the state, and got Perry's owners kidnapped. I'll run the risk. I have no family anyway."

I was shocked at her bravery. Willing to risk her life for us, as well as kids she's never met before. I chattered with determination. Let's do this thing.

Before we got out of the car, Źay grabbed an exacto knife and slipped it into her pocket. She saw me watching and winked.I was a little worried. Who knew what that wink meant.

With my anxiety, we walked into the building, Źays two braids switched into one, Doof's white lab coat exchanged for a black one. "You do the honors Perry." Doof said, gesturing to the door. I smiled. One part of my life would always stay the same. I ran full speed ahead and kicked down the door. Źay nodded in approval.

"That was pretty epic."

I gestured them to come in. Everything was so dark. I don't remember HQ being this dark. I turned around to make sure Doof and Źay were following me, and I was met by one of the most horrifying sights I had ever Monogram was standing in front of me, holding Ferb with a knife to his throat.

I was scared. I could hear Doof behind me start to breathe heavily. He really wasn't built for combat. Źay slid into a combat position, her tennis shoes squeaking on the looked at Źay.

"Who's the girl?" Monogram sneered at us.

"Your worst nightmare!" Źay spat at him. I cheered in my head. Go Źay!

"Woah, what a feisty little girl."

Stop stalling Monogram. I thought to myself.

"Put the green haired boy down." Doof said.

"Never." Monogram grinned. "This was a trap anyway. I never cared about the girl or your family Perry! I just want to take over the world. Getting rid of you and your nemesis was the first step. I guess I have to destroy this bratty little girl as well."

My jaw dropped. I'm so confused. He didn't actually care about Viv and Isabella? Then what was his motive? Monogram looked me in the eye."You are."


	8. Chapter 8

Well hello there friends! I'm sure you don't appreciate me calling you that after this very, very, VERY long time between updates. I don't really have an excuse, but I do think I'm going mental, and NOT in a good way... Enjoy! ;) -Rayla, the author. CHAPTER 8: The fight of a lifetime. Me? How is that even possible? That doesn't even make any sense! The question I should have asked myself at that moment was: How could he tell what I was thinking? How was it my fault he turned evil, if it wasn't about Viv and Isabella... Monogram grinned at my discomfort. "Yes, you. You are the best agent in the agency, you have a special colored hat, all the other agents love you." He looked furious now. "Perfect little Agent P... I hate you!" He yelled. I turned to look at Źay and Doof. Doof's eyes were wide open in shock, and Źay just looked really confused. But Ferb, Ferb looked scared. The most scared I'd ever seen him. It made me mad. Why? Why did he do all of this then? Just to make me mad? Does he enjoy seeing other people in pain? "Yes. Yes I do. Now, Agent P, watch in horror as I kill your friends!" The lights turned on, and I saw all of the kids, as well as Candace, and Isabella's mom. Źay's eyes got really big. "You can't hurt innocent children! That's just wrong!" Monogram smiled evilly and walked over towards Isabella. "So, I shouldn't do this?" And he took out a knife and drew a long bloody line down Isabella's cheek. Źay's eyes turned red, and she charged towards Monogram and kicked him in the face. "No one hurts kids on my watch. Źay said. "I'll untie them. You get Monogram." I nodded. Damn that girl was brave. I walked over to Monogram, who was laying on the floor with a footprint on his face. "Your little psycho friend may have knocked me down, but I will still win in the long run!" He jumped up, and we battled. I was more skilled, but he was bigger. I dodged every attack, returning hits which bruised his legs. He picked me up, and threw me across the room. While all that was happening, Doof and Źay were untying my friends and family. "It's okay, were here to help you." Źay said, her soft voice calming them. Isabella hugged Źay. "Thank you." Her blue eyes met Źay's brown ones. "Your welcome." I smiled. The thirteen year old had a soft spot for little Isabella. Something hit me in the side of the face, returning me to the moment. He laughed maniacally. A giant robot, like the one I had seen second dimension Doofenshmirtz try to kill my family in. But this one looked like Monogram. Źay yelled out to Doof. "Take the kids! I'll help Perry!" Doof then tried to grab Phineas' arm, but Phineas shook him off. "I want to help Perry." Źay shook her head: "You can't get hurt! Phineas. Take Green hair kid, Bow, and her mom. They need you more than Perry does right now." Phineas broke her gaze. "Fine." "Thank you." Źay whispered. Phineas grabbed his friends and family and ran to the door. "NOT SO FAST!" Monogram yelled. "What do you think you're doing? Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" The doors slid closed before Phineas and Isabella could get through. I stomped my foot. Bloody Phineas being brave and shoving his friends through the door before him. Źay swore. Loudly. Monogram shook his head. "Now there Źayleë Hermione Pastor." Źay's eyes widened. How did Monogram know her full name? "Yes I know who you are. You should he locked in a mental institution! Crazy ideas of a moon god named Yue?" Monogram sneered. "Goddess." "Oh, my bad!" Monogram said sarcastically. "Well your little goddess friend isn't going to help you now, is she! As you can see, it is perfectly light out! No moon to be seen" Źay's confidence faltered. "Cuff them." Three men in OWCA uniforms marched out with Ferb, Isabella, and Vivian in hand cuffs. "No!" Phineas yelled. My heart broke for Phineas. The poor boy had only gotten to know Isabella liked him for a matter of hours, and they might not have much time left. On single tear trailed down Isabella's cheek. Six more men came out of the doors, with more hand cuffs. One man came running straight at Źay, who swiftly turned, and kicked him in the face, rendering unconcious. "Well Monogram, I guess you're going to have to take us by force." Źay glared at him. Go Źay! I cheered in my head. "Maybe." Monogram smirked. "Unless you want your friends to get hurt." Before I could take his words into account, two men grabbed my arms and legs, and cuffed me. Źay's eyes widened. "If you lay one finger on him, I swear on my life I will kill you!" Her brown eyes were narrowed in disgust. It looked like while they were capturing me, they had also captured Phineas. Monogram smiled evilly. "Turn yourself in Miss Źayleë, or your friends will suffer." "Don't do it Źay!" Phineas yelled. I had to agree. We could take it. She should run and get help. Well, if there was a way to get out. Źay put her wrists together behind her back, and put her head down. From all of the fighting, her hair had come out of the braid, and her face was dirty. "I'm sorry." She whispered. And I wish I could understand. 


End file.
